Mega64! (episode)
Mega64! (The Musical) is the 4th episode of Version 3. The crew tries to find a musical way to save the apartment, and their lives. Plot This episode opens up with Dr. Poque showing the FALZ Agent the Parappa the Rappa skit. The agent is curious about Jon's whereabouts but buys the excuse Poque gives as the agent needs to talk mainly to Poque, he explains that there is a monetary problem with Poque's set up and that he needs to raise $10,000 in seven days or else the project will be terminated. Poque sings about how he's a "dead man" if he doesn't make the money for FALZ. In the dungeon, Rocko and Derek sing about how "gay" and "miserable" their lives are, and how they hope to be rescued. In Horatio's room, he sings about helping out Poque and goes online to find a way to make money fast. Back in Poque's room, Horatio tells Poque that there is a local talent show where the prize is $10,050, Poque bursts into song about how convenient it is that the prize money is $10,000 and ponders how he's going to win the show. After deciding to put on a play about the Mega64, which will win the show and create awareness of the Mega64 system, the song finishes. Horatio says that he'll help Poque by using Horatio's Acting Troupe (HAT), and Poque asks Rocko & Derek to audition. However, Marcus sings of a plan to sabotage the play, because when the gang moved into the apartment Poque asked Marcus to sign the lease, and if FALZ destroy the apartment Marcus would get all the insurance money. Rocco and Derek audition in the form of a Singstar skit. Poque and Horatio are not impressed with their singing skills, and ask what else they can do. After Derek and Rocco sing about their other talents, When Sean reveals that he grind a rail with soap shoes, Poque and Horatio are impressed by his talent, putting him at grand the finale of the show. Sean then sings about how this is the greatest moment of his life with a song called Handful of the Sky. Horatio assembles his acting troupe, and sings a song to warm up all of the performers. Afterward, Horatio is approached by an admirer (Geoff Mendicino), who is then cut for wearing baby blue. Dr Poque brings Sean along to the HAT practice, Sean then briefly talks to a fellow performer and then eats a muffin set aside just for him, but as he bites into it, he walks outside and pulls a razor blade from his bloody mouth, and then is clubbed and knocked out by Marcus. Sean wakes up strapped to a table in an empty room, where Marcus accuses Sean of trying to ruin his plan of sabotaging the show. He explains the origin of the term break a leg, he then puts a block of wood in between Sean's legs and as Sean is begging for mercy, Marcus breaks both his legs with a sledgehammer. The day of the talent show arrives, and Horatio has no show as his acting troupe has all quit with the exception of Rocko and Derek, who he also cuts. Horatio's admirer is the only person willing to work with him, however; Horatio tells him that he hates him that he'll never want him. Marcus is perched in the back of the theater armed with a sniper rifle, and Poque is in the front row along with his laptop which is uplinked to the FALZ Agent. As Horatio's turn to go on stage comes around, he rolls out a television which shows the Elite Beat Agents skit, then he comes onstage and rants about how his troupe left him and how he doesn't know where Marcus is. After mentioning how he can't rely on Jon because he was killed, The FALZ Agent hears this and cuts the connection with Poque's laptop. Following his rant, Horatio enters a bizarre song about how great he is, breaking his boom box playing the music near the end of it. sings on stage.]] Horatio then finishes by reprising the 1st song in the episode, but this time he sings about his broken boom box, he is then joined by Rocko and Derek who did not know until now that Horatio was trying to save them. Marcus then enters the song singing about how he cannot understand why Rocko and Derek are trying to save the play, finally Poque joins in and sings about how he's a dead man now that FALZ know what happened to Jon, but he appreciates Horatio's attempt to help. During the finale of the song, Horatio's admirer appears, shot by Marcus who had only bought 1 bullet. After $10,000 Reprise, Sean wheels himself out and attempts sings the chorus of Handful of the Sky, however he cannot sing as well as he did before due to his lip injury. Sean finishes the song, and the theater bursts into a standing ovation, with Horatio's Acting Troupe winning the contest. Back in the lobby, Poque unsuccessfully tries to sell some Mega64 systems, ending the episode. Trivia * The full text of the deed to Poque's apartment: * "HAT" stands for "'H'oratio's 'A'cting 'T'roupe" * The muffins with razor blades in them were originally scene in Version 1, Episode 4, The Gangs Returned To Class And Became Honor Students. * The scene with Sean tied to a bed while Marcus breaks his ankles is a reference to the 1990 movie Misery. Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | MAKEUP/EFFECTS BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} External Links *Mega64: Version 3 Episode 4 "Mega64!" Discussion Thread at the Mega64ums Category:Episodes